From Emerald to Black
by DivertingDestiny
Summary: Killing is a sin worthy of a spot in Hell. So is killing pieces of souls such as Horcurxes. Though she had destroyed them, killing Tom Riddle, she sure as Hell wasn't going to spend an eternity in pain for them. Fem!Harry/Meg, FemSlash


**_From Emerald to Black_**

 **Summary** : Killing is a sin worthy of a spot in Hell. So is killing pieces of souls such as Horcurxes. Though she had destroyed them, killing Tom Riddle, she sure as Hell wasn't going to spend an eternity in pain for them.

 **Warnings** : Fem!Harry, FemSlash, Fem!Harry/Meg, Fem!Harry!Demon, Sexual Situations, Violence and Gore. They're demons…what do you expect?

I do plan on writing most of the episodes Meg appears in but since that is only twelve or thirteen episodes, I want your thoughts on something. Now, tell me in your review what you want from the following…

Either having, by your recommendations, Meg _and_ Harlan or _just_ Harlan appear in other episodes

Having Harlan replace Ruby with no Meg accept occasionally

Having Harlan along with Ruby for some episodes (tell me which you'd like to see) with no Meg accept occasionally

Or

Leave it as just the Meg related episodes.

Tell me what you'd like to see.

 **Note: I WILL KEEP MEG ALIVE AS I ADORE MEG. Also note, Harlan was born in 1970 instead of 1980.**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural in any way, shape or form.

. . . : . . . : . . .

When she had chosen to pass on, this was not what she had expected. She had expected to open her eyes to her parents smiling faces, a proud look on Sirius and a kind look on Remus, which then they would hug her and tell her that they loved her, and how proud they were of her. She would see Cedric and then they would watch the war as it was finally finished. Her job was done, she did what she had to do and she was ready to move on, she was tired of fighting and now she had her chance to be at rest.

Then she opened her eyes to the dark and the screams came to her ears. Where had she ended up? This was Heaven? No, this couldn't be Heaven! She pulled and tugged on the chains that held her down. Where was she? Her heart pounded as she started to panic. She had to get out of here!

She tensed as a deep voice suddenly spoke, its voice cruel and teasing. "Ah, Ms. Potter. It's nice to see you here, imagine to our surprise when you had arrived. So, from the rest of us, welcome to Hell."

Hell? She was in Hell? What? How did she end up here?

The voice then spoke again. "Well, kid, you don't think killing the soul of person isn't worthy of a place here?"

Then the pain started and it seemed to never end. For twenty years she had felt nothing but pain, seemingly endless pain. The offer the voice gave sounded so tempting but then she would think of her parents and how they would want her to stay strong. Though, she didn't want to anymore. What was the point? Why let herself endure pain for an eternity? For what? Nothing. No, she wouldn't stand for this anymore. All this pain and loneliness for nothing, for no one. She wasn't meant to be here, she shouldn't be here. She had gotten rid of a man who was evil, legitimately evil. He should be in her place! She had been naive enough to listen to Dumbledore, be comforted by his empty promises. Well, no more.

"So, sweet Harlan, are you going to accept our gracious offer?" It was a different voice this time. A female one. She had been there many times over the last two decades. The woman's hand settled on her side, just under her breast. Her nails dug into skin. The witch grimaced just bit.

She had gotten used to the pain over the years. It still hurt, it was still agonizing but she didn't scream as much as she once did. She had decided to accept the pain. To take it and conquer it, and after many years it had become just barely tolerable. Then _she_ came in. The female demon had tortured her in a different way. Just as she was getting used to being in pain constantly, the horrid demon had made her feel pleasure with the pain. She had tried to deny it, it wasn't like the pain. No, this was much worse. The demon would talk to her as it pleasured her; would touch her and make her feel. Her merciless hands would pull roughly at the witch's breasts, kisses that bit at lips and made her bleed; fingers that would split her when they entered her lower half. Then, just as she did with the pain, she did with the pleasure. If the female demon was going to do it, she then she would take it and conquer it. The witch still had her sanity, surprisingly, and she wouldn't let this bring her down. She was in Hell for a reason, so what if pain had begun to bring her pleasure? She'd take it all in stride and then when she knew nothing could touch her, she would accept the deal. Then, neither pain nor pleasure, she could hurt her or betray her again. Not like they did.

"So, sweetheart, what's your answer?" The female demon asked, once again. Her hand moved up to cup her breast, her thumb brushing roughly against her nipple through her torn shirt.

"Yes." She croaked out. "I'll take your deal."

The female demon stopped her rough handling with a sinister grin. Suddenly the chains and hooks that held her disappeared and she dropped to the ground on her knees. The female demon dropped to her own knee in front of her and harshly grabbed her chin, pressing their lips together. A ruthless bite had drops of blood drip down the witches chin.

"Good, now you're mine." The female demon pushed her to the floor and ripped the tattered clothes off the girl.

Harlan dug her nails into the back of the demon and responded in kind. A thrill went down her spine as the woman on top of her squeezed her hips, no doubt bruising them. She was finally released from the constant pain and torture. Now she'd finally have freedom, get away from here and back up top. She would show those ungrateful bastards what happens when you betray her. Inflict all of the pain and torture that was inflicted on her. Yes, that sounded perfected.

Maybe she wasn't as sane as she thought she was. Oh, well.

The witch laid back and enjoyed the pleasure given to her.

. . . : . . . : . . .

 _20 Earth Years Later_

2400 years had passed in Hell. She was a demon now, though she didn't regret her decision. She knew she never would. Even if she were to suddenly meet her parents again, she wouldn't care for their disappointment in her. Why should she? It was either this or an eternity in pain. Being a demon was a small price to pay to get her revenge. She had left Hell at the first opportunity as a full-fledged demon. The female demon, Abigail, whom she calls Abi, much to the demons ire, followed her. After she had said yes to the deal, the female demon had kept close, being the one who stood by her as she tortured other souls, stood by her through her transformation into a demon. They were lovers in its most basic form. They did not feel 'love' for each other, but a strong sense of possession. Any human emotion the witch may have felt were buried deep away and hidden. A demon did not feel as they had no use for such petty things as emotions.

When she finally made it topside, she went directly to Diagon Alley. The one thing she could be the slightest bit grateful for was her magic. Despite having died, she hadn't lost it. She was now the only demon that held two sets of magic. So when she left Hell, she was able to get her own body back and apparate out of the grave. She supposed that was one thing good about the Killing Curse, it didn't leave a mark on the body.

As she stepped onto the cobbled streets of the wizarding alley, cloak covering her face, she flicked her fingers at various shops, delighting in the screams as they exploded. Windows shattered, wood burst out onto the sidewalk to cover the wizards and witches in splitters. Screams erupted throughout the alley, sending shivers of pleasure shot down her spine.

"Well, sweetheart, what do you think?"

The female demon smirked, a murderous glint in her eyes. "Oh, we could have so much more fun."

Grinning, she watched as the men and women ran though the alley. She pointed her finger at a lone woman who stood watching the horror that surrounded her. A quick thought and the witch fell, her eyes open, dead. Soon, many upon many witch and wizard fell dead. Auror's had quickly responded, running around and gathering them up and directing them inside.

"As if that will help them."

More shops blew up, soon the alley was empty as the witches and wizards apparated or floo'd away. The witch took great delight in the sight of the dead scattered down the alley. Blood covered the cobbled stone, wood and glass as well. It was like a war zone, like the Death Eaters of her time had pillaged the alley.

"That felt wonderful." Harlan grinned. "Next is the Ministry, we shall see if Dumbledore is still alive. If he is, then that's where he'd be. Talking to the Minister about this, no doubt trying to convince him the Death Eaters are back."

The female demon, who was wearing a blonde with short hair called Meg, stepped up to her. "Then let's go, you can't have those taking the credit."

"Of course not." The witch apparated them into the Ministry, that was now in as much chaos as Diagon Alley had been not moments before. Covered in cloaks, the two demons made their way into the court, where sure enough, Albus Dumbledore stood, pleading to the Wizengamot.

"You must understand, as we well know a number of Death Eaters had escaped that day and now they have finally started terrorizing again." The old fool pleaded.

Fudge scoffed. "After twenty years?"

She grinned and stepped up. "Twenty years too late but I'm afraid it was the Death Eaters." She pulled down her hood. "It was something much worse." Her eyes flashed a deep jet black for a moment before returned to their emerald green.

"Harlan Potter?" Dumbledore whispered, his blue eyes now twinkle-less. "How?"

Walking forward she shrugged. "Well, it seems when I died; it wasn't Heaven I was accepted into but Hell."

"Hell?" Fudge question, him and the rest of the members had turned pale. Demons were a myth in their world, something thought only for the muggles and their silly legends of a greater being.

"Yes, turns out the muggles were right all along and apparently killing the soul of a mad man was enough to send me to the deepest pits." She sat down and crossed her legs, arms crossing under her chest. "Now, I'm a demon. Not a bad tradeoff for the only other option was an eternity in pain."

The Headmaster shook his head, looking disappointed. A look that made her glare and stand up once more.

"Oh, dear girl, your parents would be so saddened to hear of your choices."

She then grinned, a dark look coming over her otherwise beautiful face. "You think at this point I care what they think? You know time runs faster in Hell, for you it has been only a measly twenty years but for me it's been well over two thousand. I've learned not care for what they think a long time ago."

Finally one of the members of court gathered the courage to speak up. "What is it you are doing here, demon?"

The witch looked at Dumbledore. "Him." Walking up, she held out her hand and clenched her fist. Suddenly the man grabbed for his throat, gasping for breath. "He fed me nothing but lies, lies that sent me to spent two decades in constant pain before I accepted my fate. Lies that took away my chances to see my family. While I no longer care, no one lies to me and expects to live."

Wands were suddenly pointed at her and curses were sent one right after the other was shot at her. None made it to her, simply bouncing off her. Her eyes turned black and she released the wizard. Then suddenly he was screaming in pain.

"Yes, feel the pain I was put through." She whispered. His screams made her skin tingle. Suddenly large gashes cut into his body and blood sprayed everywhere. The witches and wizards of the Wizengamot screamed. Then the cuts healed and she released him from the _Crucio_. He lay there panting, shaking and trembling from the pain.

Again and again, she tortured him while Meg delighted in torturing the other members. Hours later the two left, blood covering the walls. One lone person was left alive but not sane.

They left the Wizarding World in mayhem, Harlan feeling overjoyed with her new found revenge.


End file.
